A Wish Come True
by the duh
Summary: when lizzie and her classmates go on a fieldtrip to a pig barn, something happens. but what?


   For this story, Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Kate, Danny, Ethan are age 12. Matt, Lanny are age 10.                                                                                                                        A Wish Come True 

****

                                                                                          Part 1                                                                                    A Messy Start 

****

It's Monday morning; Matt is sitting on the couch, watching TV. Lizzie comes downstairs and starts fighting with Matt.                               

   LIZZIE 

              (Yelling)

                        Matt, please give me back my hairbrush!

                                                                    MATT  
               I do not have your stupid hairbrush! By the way, why in the world would I take _your_ hairbrush, anyway?!

                                                 ANIMATED LIZZIE

                That's true. Why in the world would he take _my_ hairbrush? Unless…

       LIZZIE

Ok, Matt, who has it?

                                                                                     MATT

                                       What're you talking about? 

                            LIZZIE

I am talking about, that you probably _gave_ or _sold_ it to someone.

                                  MATT

(Folding arms)

                             No, I did not! Quit blaming me for stuff I didn't even do!

                                                      LIZZIE

                      Ok, if you didn't take it or sold it, then _please_ _help me_ find it!

MATT

               Why?

                     LIZZIE

  What do you expect?

 MATT

                (Laughing)

                             Um, maybe you are going to a pig barn to roll around in the mud.

        LIZZIE

                    Matt, that's not funny! The field trip to a pig barn was Ethan's idea.

                                                                     ANIMATED LIZZIE

                               Why does Ethan have to be stupid all the time? I mean he's cute, but sometimes too stupid that you can't _even_ talk to him.

              MATT

                           Ethan. It was Ethan's idea. You know, he's pretty cool. He _should_ be my brother; instead I got stuck with a sister.

                                                                     LIZZIE

              Hey, that wasn't nice!

                                     MATT

         Even better, I wish you and Ethan would just switch lives!

                                                               ANIMATED LIZZIE  
    Oh, he shouldn't of said that. Now, I'm Mad; really, really, mad!

Lizzie groans and Matt just looks at her, then gets up and runs.

               LIZZIE  
                            You shouldn't have said that. Now, you're getting beat up!

Matt screams as he runs up the stairs.

                           SAM

              (On the stairs)

                                     Whoa! Guys, slow down! You could get hurt! 

Matt hides behind Sam.

MATT

            Dad, Lizzie's chasing me!

                                          SAM  
     Lizzie, why are you chasing Matt?

                                                                            LIZZIE

                                        He was mean to me.

SAM

                Matt, is this true?

                                                             MATT

                             No, well, maybe…

                                                                   SAM  
                                         Matt, you shouldn't be mean to your sister. You should care and love her.

                             LIZZIE

      Yeah!

                                                                                     MATT

                         But, Lizzie said that I took her hairbrush and I didn't.

                                     LIZZIE

                      (To Sam)

       Well, he could've, because he always had taken stuff from me in the past!

                                                                         MATT  
                   Yeah, I admit, I have. But I didn't take your hairbrush! That's just gross!

Outside, the bus beeps.

                                                                                               LIZZIE

       Now, look! The bus is here and I am not even ready! It's all because of you, Matt!

Lizzie runs to the door and gives the sign that means 'hold on', then runs up to her room and gets ready. After she was ready, she ran out the door and onto the bus. When she was on the bus, everybody laughed because of her hair; it was messy. 

                                                            MIRANDA

                      (Whispers)

                               Lizzie, what happened? Your brother did this to you, again?

Lizzie just ignored her. She was embarrassed because of her hair and mad because of her brother. "_This day_ _can't get any worse!"_ She thought.      


End file.
